<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Gotcha, Mooncake,," by Chancape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816956">"Gotcha, Mooncake,,"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancape/pseuds/Chancape'>Chancape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancape/pseuds/Chancape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am fully aware its a vest, but why are you giving it to me?" "Its for lasertag!" "Laser-what?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Gotcha, Mooncake,,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aphelios huffed, eyes darting around the room. It was smelly, small, and full of loud teenagers,, definitely a place Sett would hang around. Where even was he? Phel swept the place, there he was walking towards him with,, vests in hand?</p>
<p> “Sett,, what is this?” He spoke quietly, hoping he wouldn’t drag any unwanted attention to himself, Sett being a mountain of a man was bringing enough.<br/>
“A vest.” Sett just smiled at him, so stupid, yet cute. </p>
<p>“Yes, I am fully aware this is a vest, but why are you giving it to me?” Phel was already pissed and fed up with this,, strange place. </p>
<p>“OH! It’s for laser tag! When you get shot it lights up! Then, you’re out!” Sett’s smile only grew wider, his tail wagging eagerly.</p>
<p> “Right,,” Phel groaned as Sett grabbed his hand, dragging him to the arena entrance. </p>
<p>===================================================================================== </p>
<p>Phel panted as he pressed his back into a wall, he was sweaty and out of breath already. It was game, yet he knew his marksman skills had kicked in unconsciously. Making matters worse, it was a free for all, Sett wasn’t working with him, but against him. </p>
<p>He twitched, that familiar feeling. He was being watched; someone was watching him. He needed to move. He snapped to look around- “Hey there, Mooncake.” Phel let out the breath he had been holding, it was only Sett. His arms relaxed to his side; Sett was nothing to worry about. “Can’t believe you let me catch you like that.”</p>
<p> Sett stepped up to him, hands coming to meet the wall near Phel’s head. “I,, I’m not used to this.” Sett only chuckled as Phel looked away from him. Suddenly Sett’s lips were on his, gentle yet full of passion. Phel couldn’t tell if it was to celebrate his victory, or catching him off guard. Regardless the kiss felt like hours, slow and burning. </p>
<p>The beeping of his vest startled him, standing up straight and full of alert. Sett was just smiling smugly at him, although it took a second Phel realized Sett eliminated him during the kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotcha, Mooncake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im aids and this is my first offering for this fandom xd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>